Have I Found You
by vballqueen17
Summary: When the weight of the world is on your shoulders it's nice to share the load with seven other people. Wolfgang discovers that he doesn't have to do it all alone and that a little dancing can be good for the soul and the heart.


So I got inspired to write another fic so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Have I Found You

"This is my father's restaurant." Kala said as she gestured to the scene around here.

Wolfgang's eyes roamed around the area. Smells of Indian food and the noise of the crowd overwhelmed his senses, but it felt warm and homey. He smiled genuinely at her.

"It's lovely." He said after a moment.

Kala blushed. She had just been drinking tea by herself when Wolfgang had suddenly appeared in the chair across from her. At first these surprise visits from her other selves frightened her, but she was used to it now. She had also grown to love it. It was like having seven pen pals across the world, except she could talk to them whenever she wanted to for the most part.

"So what brought you here?" She asked. She enjoyed seeing everyone from time to time, but most of all she enjoyed Wolfgang's visits which only complicated her current situation with her fiancé.

"I remember sitting next to Felix in the hospital and next thing I knew I was here, with you." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I must have fallen asleep. Even my dreams bring me to you."

Kala blushed again. She fumbled with her teacup for a moment. "Would you like some chai?"

Wolfgang nodded. They both reached for the extra cup sitting in the middle of the table and their fingers touched. Kala pulled away first, but Wolfgang didn't say anything. He let her pour him some tea in silence.

"You know, sometimes when I drink my coffee all I can taste is chai?" Wolfgang said when he put the cup back down.

Kala smiled. "And I can taste black coffee instead of my chai sometimes. Either that or whatever espresso drink Nomi finds delicious at the time."

"Same here." Wolfgang said with a laugh.

Kala laughed. Being with Wolfgang was quite different than being with Rajan. Although Rajan was nice and pleasant, she didn't get the same feeling as she did with Wolfgang. With him everything seemed natural and she frequently felt what her auntie referred to as the butterflies.

Rajan had kissed her and it felt like, well, nothing. She had been close to Wolfgang's lips a fair few times and a nervous energy always seemed to flow through her, but not enough to close the gap. Kala pressed her lips together. She had a decision to make soon. Should she stay with Rajan?

"Wolfgang." Kala said slowly.

He looked at her, his eyes soft, as they usually were when he gazed at her beauty. Kala swallowed a lump in throat. She needed to do this, she needed to know.

"What-what if I was to not marry Rajan?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Wolfgang was taken aback by the question. He was torn. He knew that Rajan was the safe choice. The person that could provide a happy and safe life for Kala, something she deserved. But, deep down, he wanted her to not marry Rajan because there was something inside him that wanted her even though he knew that he was no good for her.

Wolfgang opened his mouth to reply, but another voice came through.

 _Someone is watching_

Kala had heard it too. It was Sun. They both looked around, but no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

 _Not there. Berlin. Not safe. Be careful._

Wolfgang woke with a start. He blinked a few times before he realized he was back in the hospital. He had fallen asleep next to Felix, his head had been resting on the bed. He remembered what Sun had said. He looked around the room, but no one was there. He got up and walked to the door and peered out into the hallway, but it was strangely quiet.

 _Someone is watching_.

Sun's warning echoed through his head again and his gut was telling him something wasn't right, something was off. He looked up and down the hallway again before he turned back into the room. He picked up his coffee cup that was sitting on the table next to the bed. It had gone cold, but he decided to finish it anyway. He smiled when he could taste the chai on his tongue.

* * *

It had been a few days since Sun's warning, but everything still seemed to be quiet on Wolfgang's end. This did little to comfort his nerves. Since then he had been thinking about what Kala had said about marrying Rajan. Had she been serious? He hadn't been back to ask her yet, he didn't want to know the answer if she had just been joking and was going to go through with it.

Although he knew better. He knew her, just like he knew seven other people. It had seemed impossible to know so much about seven other people when he could barely get a grip on who he was. Even the things he had thought certain about himself he now questioned. He had always thought he was a monster for the things he had down in his past. But when he was with Kala he didn't feel like a monster.

Besides the confusion of his feelings for Kala, he still had that off feeling in the pit of his stomach. It just felt like-

"Like something's not right." Someone said from beside him.

Wolfgang turned to see Will sitting in the seat beside him. Will was looking straightforward at Felix. His lips were pressed in a thin line, like he was thinking. He finally turned to look at Wolfgang.

"I can feel it too."

Although Will was the person Wolfgang felt he had the hardest time connecting with there was still something there between them.

"Sun said someone was watching, but when I woke up no one was here." Wolfgang said in frustration.

"Sounds like someone who knows how to make a quick getaway." Will said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Wolfgang asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is coming. Someone bad." Will said as he turned away from the door to look at Wolfgang.

Before Wolfgang could respond Will had disappeared. He could still feel him though, like a protective aura surrounding him. Wolfgang usually liked to handle things on his own. He didn't need anyone to protect him, but this felt different. Will's protective aura reminded him of Felix. Like when Felix beat back the bullies with a lead pipe or when he smashed the glass bottle across his father's head after he had knocked Wolfgang to the ground. This felt familiar and Wolfgang was thankful for it.

He stood up when his cousin, Steiner, rolled into the room with a few of his followers close behind. He smiled at Wolfgang, like a five-year-old child that knew a special secret.

"Wolfie, so lovely to see you." He said as he placed his hands at the end of Felix's bed.

"What do you want?" Wolfgang asked cautiously.

Steiner walked around the bed and put and arm around Wolfgang.

"You know, cousin, I've been getting a little bored of the sites in Berlin. It all starts looking the same once you've seen everything." He said casually.

Wolfgang through a sideways glance at his cousin, but didn't say anything. Steiner cleared his throat when Wolfgang remained silent.

"I was thinking I needed to get out, take a trip. I here India is great this time of the year."

Wolfgang stiffened under Steiner's arm, which made the man smile. It was the reaction he had been looking for.

"Why such an interest in India?" Wolfgang asked carefully as he forced himself to relax.

Steiner pulled his arm back and plopped down into the seat behind Wolfgang.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep, Wolfie?" He said with a grin on his face.

Wolfgang swallowed a lump in his throat. He remembered Sun's warning that someone was watching. What had he said when he was sleeping? He had been with Kala. He could feel his heart start to race.

"And what do I say, may I ask?" He said, forcing his voice to remain casual.

"Talking lots about India." One of Steiner's men said with a laugh.

"I was thinking I could pay a visit to someone while I'm there." Steiner said as he leaned closer to Wolfgang. "A Kala, perhaps?"

Wolfgang's fist tightened. Steiner was the last person he wanted to know about Kala. He never wanted this man anywhere near her. If Steiner hurt her…

 _You need to calm down. Bluff it._

A voice said in his head. Wolfgang looked up to see Will and Lito standing just behind Steiner's men. Will looked ready to fight everyone in the room.

 _I can't._

That was all Wolfgang could muster. Suddenly, he was standing where Lito was, right next to Will who turned to Wolfgang, cocking an eyebrow. Lito was standing in Wolfgang's place, his fist slowly relaxing.

"A Kala?" Lito said with a laugh. "You mean a sugary dessert you can get anywhere, even here in Berlin?"

Steiner's grin had fallen slightly. "What did you say?"

Lito smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean to say you've never tried a Kala before?"

"You dream about sugary desserts?" Steiner asked in a tone of disbelief.

"A man can have a taste for many things." Lito said smoothly. "You should try one down at the Indian restaurant on Main."

"You know they do have delicious sugary deserts." One of Steiner's men said which caused Steiner to go red.

Steiner quickly got up and got close to Wolfgang who was now smiling. "I know you're hiding something, dear cousin."

Out of the corner of his eye Wolfgang could see Lito holding Will back. Apparently, Steiner's quick movement towards Wolfgang had not pleased the cop. Steiner lingered for a moment longer before he stormed out of the room with his men following close behind.

Wolfgang released a sigh of relief when he felt sure they were gone. He turned to Lito and Will, the latter calming down as well.

"I definitely don't like that guy." He said as he pointed to where Steiner had just left.

"No one really does." Wolfgang said with a shrug. "Thank you." He said to both of them.

Lito smiled brightly at Wolfgang. "Anytime my friend. Everyone in this little family is very important to not just me, but all of us."

"Yeah, if they get anywhere near Kala or anyone else in the cluster for that matter they have no idea what will be coming for them." Will said.

"Although, I wouldn't mind watching Sun give him a good kick in the ass." Lito said thoughtfully.

Will and Wolfgang laughed.

"Well, if you need us, we'll be here." Will said as he placed a reassuring hand on Wolfgang's shoulder.

Lito nodded. Wolfgang blinked and they had disappeared. He sighed as he sat down and placed his head in his hands. This was why he didn't like being too close to people. They were always used against him. It would only be a matter of time before Steiner figured out that Kala wasn't a dessert

* * *

Wolfgang smiled as he watched Kala dance around her room in time to music that was coming out of her small speakers. She had spun around and spotted him, a huge grin on her face and her cheeks had gone slightly red. She ran over to her speakers and turned the music off.

"I was just showing Riley some of my favorite Bollywood songs." She said as a way of explanation.

"You're quite good." He said as he sat at the edge of her bed.

Kala merely beamed at him as she sat down opposite of him. Her smile faded when she saw him looking sadly at the ground.

"What is wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Wolfgang was silent for a moment. He had come to tell Kala that whatever this was it needed to stop.

"I received a visit from my cousin today." He started.

Kala had remembered whom he was talking about. Her grip on his arm tightened. She did not like Wolfgang being anywhere near that horrible man. Especially after he had attacked his best friend, Felix. Kala rarely got angry, but she could feel her blood boil just thinking about this man that had already caused Wolfgang so much pain.

"And what did he say this time?" She said through thin lips.

Wolfgang launched into the story about Steiner saying he wanted to visit India and how Lito had lied that she was actually a yummy dessert rather than a person.

"Lito said I was a sugary dessert?" She asked amused, forgetting about the threat.

"Kind of brilliant, really. Considering there is a few number of Indian restaurants in Berlin." Wolfgang said.

"So why are you still worried about it?" She asked. "I can see that it is weighing on you."

Wolfgang pulled himself out of her grip and began pacing in front of her.

"Because it is only a matter of time before he figures out who you are. I can't let him hurt you, Kala, I won't." He said as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

Kala placed her hand over his and rubbed her thumb over his rough skin. "Do you really think any of us are safe with being whatever we are?"

Wolfgang had to admit she had a point. Steiner wasn't their only concern. Whispers, whatever they were, seemed to hunt down people like them. They had had a close call with Nomi and who knows how much they knew about their Cluster. Before he could say anything Kala had gotten up and was walking towards her speakers.

"What are you doing?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing a little dancing can't cure." She said as she put her music back on.

"Oh no. I don't dance." Wolfgang said as he backed away from the approaching woman.

Kala smiled. "Then I can teach you."

"I can waltz and that's as good as it gets." He said as she pulled him into an open area in her room.

"You can waltz?" She asked surprised.

"Sometimes you can enjoy the finer things in life." Wolfgang said sheepishly.

"Then you shall enjoy this."

Kala showed him a few hand movements that she did in time with the music. It took him a few tries and a couple of eye rolls but he could do it somewhat in time with the beat. She turned so that her back was facing him. She started moving her body from side to side. Wolfgang moved opposite her so that when they turned their faces they could see each other.

They both smiled and Wolfgang grabbed her hand and spun her out and then spun her in so that they were very close together. Kala looked up into his eyes, their lips were very close.

Kala's Bollywood suddenly faded out of the room and a slower song started playing in Kala's room.

 _ **I was a quick-wet boy**_

 _ **Diving too deep for coins**_

Both Kala and Wolfgang looked around the room for the source of the song.

"Seems Riley thought this would be more appropriate." Kala said with a smile. "Teach me to waltz?"

Wolfgang swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. Kala turned so that she was facing him. He pulled her in closer and began dancing around the room.

* * *

"Ooh look Harry Potter is on next." Amanita said as she flipped through the tv guide.

Nomi was cuddled up next to her on the couch and nodded at the choice. The ending scene of Twilight started playing when Amanita had selected the channel.

 _ **All of your street light eyes**_

 _ **Wide on my plastic toys**_

Nomi was struck with the sudden urge to dance. She grabbed Amanita and hauled her to her feet.

"What is it?" She asked as Nomi turned to volume up a little louder.

"Dance with me?" Nomi asked sheepishly.

Amanita just smiled and let herself be engulfed by Nomi's arms. Amanita relaxed her back against Nomi's chest. Nomi laid her head in the crook of Amanita's neck and the slowly swayed back and fourth to the music playing from the movie.

* * *

 _ **Then when the cops closed fair**_

 _ **I cut my long baby hair**_

Sun was sitting in her cell sway slightly, her eyes closed. The inmates around her looked at her curiously.

"Sun, what are you doing?" One of them asked.

"You know when you have a song stuck in your head and all you can do is dance?" Sun asked without opening her eyes.

The inmates all looked at each other and shrugged. Sun started humming and continued to sway gracefully.

* * *

Capheus was gliding around his hut, humming softly to himself. His mother watched with amused eyes as she continued stirring a pot.

"Are you off in your own world again, my son?" She asked as she looked up to see him still dancing.

"Just dancing to a beautiful song." He said with a smile.

He suddenly pulled her around and began leading her around the room. She laughed as he began singing in English.

 _ **Stole me a dog-ear map**_

 _ **And called for you everywhere**_

* * *

Lito was looking out over his balcony at the beautiful morning sun in the sky. It was a sight to see, but nothing compared to Hernando, who was sitting next to Daniela both looking at something on her computer.

There was soft music coming from it and the song that had just come one had caught Lito's attention.

"Dani, can you turn that up?" He asked.

Daniela and Hernando looked up at Lito who was swaying to the soft music. Daniela quickly turned the music up and gave Lito a smile.

"What song is this?" Hernando asked.

"Just something on my Pandora station." Daniela said with a shrug.

Lito offered his hand to Hernando.

 _ **Have I found you?**_

 _ **Flightless bird, jealous, weeping**_

Hernando took it and the two began slow dancing in the morning light. Daniela smiled as she put her computer down and watched them spin around the roof.

* * *

Will found himself sitting on Riley's couch in Iceland. He looked out to see the beautiful landscape and turned and smiled when he saw Riley standing in front of him.

"Hello, Will." She said as she bit her bottom lip from keeping her smile to be too big.

He noticed the stereo behind her was on, playing a slow song that fit well with the peach and calm her house seemed to bring.

"You know this song reminds me of something I danced to at my senior prom." Will said with a smile.

Riley sat down next to him. "We don't have proms in Iceland. What do you do there?"

Will suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Riley. She took it and he pulled her close to him. He put her arms around his neck and put his around her tiny waist.

"You dance the awkward slow dance, dance." He said with a laugh.

Riley giggled as they spun around the room. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Will rested his head on hers, his heart beating fast.

 _ **Or lost you?**_

 _ **American mouth**_

 _ **Big pill looming**_

* * *

 _ **Have I found you?**_

 _ **Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding**_

Wolfgang spun Kala and she came to a stop in his arms. Kala felt a pull towards Wolfgang, like she had for the past several days now. It reminded her of their duet when they barely knew each other, but Kala knew that she wanted to get to know those lips.

Wolfgang remembered when they sat on the roof talking about gravity. Everything in him that warned him to pull away was being overwhelmed by stronger force. A force that made him want to be closer to her in every way possible.

"I don't know what I want to do about Rajan," Kala said as her lips trembled, "but I do know I would very much like you kiss you."

Wolfgang smiled and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. She held on to him, deepening the kiss, like her life depended on it. Wolfgang pulled her closer to him.

Some things, he thought, were worth the risk.

 _ **Or lost you?**_

 _ **American mouth**_

 _ **Big pill stuck going down**_

* * *

 **Well there you have it.**

 **The song I used is called "Flightless bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine**

 **I really like this song and it sets the tone and style for how I wanted the dancing scenes to go. So I tried my own hand at writing a scene with the cluster doing something related through music. I love the scene where they're all singing so much so I was inspired. Hopefully it worked out well here. As of now it's kind of a oneshot, but I could, potentially, make it into something more. We'll see. Also have I mentioned how much I love Kala and Wolfgang? Cause they make my heart happy.**

 **Anyway drop me a review! They are very much appreciated!  
Vballqueen17**


End file.
